xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summers-Burkhardt family
The relationship between the Summers-Burkhardt siblings. The Summers-Burkhardt siblings refers to Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee, Melody, Dacre and KJ, who are all the children of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. At some point, the siblings began to be referred to as the New Olympians. 'History' Early Years In 2036, Nick proposed to Chris at his home in Portland, not knowing that Chris had planned to do the same. They both accepted each others' proposals, and they were wed in 2038 in New York City. The wedding ceremony was attended by Chris' entire family and closest friends, with Brandon, Dorian, Lorenzo and Blaine as his groomsmen, and Nick's closest friends. Two years after getting married, Chris and Nick's first set of triplets, Perry, Tristan and Nyle, were born on August 20, 2040. Seven more children followed: Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, and triplets Jackson, Hailee and Melody. While their entire family lived parttime at the Xavier Institute in New York City, they also lived in Nick's now refurbished house back in Portland. In time, Chris became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching biology, French and English. In 2053, around the time when the next generation of students were admitted, Chris was appointed as his mother's successor as Head of the House of Phoenix. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Achieving divinity RealmsMountainsofZeus.jpg|Mountains of Zeus. RealmsCavernsofHades.jpg|Caverns of Hades. RealmsGardensofDemeter.jpg|Gardens of Demeter. RealmsForgesofHephaestus2.jpg|Forges of Hephaestus. RealmsWhirlpoolsofPoseidon.jpg|Whirlpools of Poseidon. The siblings travelled to Greece, in order to seek out information on the prophecy they discovered. Searching for the twelve symbols of the Gods of Olympus, the siblings eventually discover the hidden world of Olympus. Their guide divides into twelve clones of himself, and takes each sibling into the individual realms of the gods. After training for an entire month in their individual realms, the siblings were gathered together for their grand test. The siblings were allowed into an ancient Isu temple where they all achieved their goal and all achieved divinity, and received access to all new powers and forces. Later Years 'Prophecy' 'Members' 'Powers & Abilities' Psychic Link: The siblings have maintained a psychic link to each other for a number of years. Thanks to this, they all have been able to always sense each others' presence and whereabouts, and (unknowingly) communicate with each other telepathically. The psychic link also enable them to draw on each others' strength in battle. They also maintain a strong connection between one another and are able to sense each others' life force. However, the link seems to be stronger between certain siblings than between others, depending on how connected their hearts are. Dive to the Heart: Individually, they have the ability to enter an "inner world" inside their own hearts, and is composed of several enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillars known as "Stations", rising from unseen depths. Each brother's inner world is different from one another, and is unique to themselves. These inner worlds are representations of their hearts' true natures and desires. *Perry's station is shaded teal, and depicts the Crest of Hope, lightning bolts. *Tristan's station is shaded pearl, and depicts the Crest of Light, doves. *Nyle's station is shaded electric indigo, and depicts the Crest of Light, keys. *Jeremy's station is shaded imperial red, and depicts the Crest of Light, suns. *Xander's station is shaded ruby red, and depicts the Crest of crest, helmets. *Jensen's station is shaded electric blue, and depicts the Crest of Friendship, moons. *Garrett's station is shaded neon green, and depicts the Crest of Light, flowers. *Dacre's station is shaded crimson red, and depicts the Crest of Light, hammers. *Jackson's station is shaded periwinkle blue, and depicts the Crest of Light, tridents. *Hailee's station is shaded sapphire blue, and depicts the Crest of Light, owls. *Melody's station is shaded vermillion red, and depicts the Crest of Love, peacocks. *KJ's station is shaded powder blue, and depicts the Crest of Light, feathers. 'Alternate Beings' |-|Nobodies= 'Trivia' *The siblings have all inherited their grandmother's piercing crystal blue eyes, which is also considered to be their trademark. *Tristan is the tallest sibling, and Melody is the shortest. *They all have different Zodiac signs. *Most, if not all, who meet the siblings admire their friendship and sense of duty towards their family. *They all know each other better than anyone else, and will, no matter what, always have each others backs. Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships